


Oneshot Collection

by minghaon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: These are just some oneshots/long drabbles I've written for ask memes on tumblr.There's going to be different pairings~





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2Seung 
> 
> 8\. “Wanna bet?”
> 
> 47\. “No one needs to know.”

Boo Seungkwan does not give up, when he knows he’s right. He does not admit his wrongs before it’s proved one hundred percent that he is wrong. That’s why he’s here right now, sitting in front Seungcheol with only a bowl of marshmallows separating them. 

They’re sitting on Seungkwan’s bed in Seungkwan’s house, and the younger can’t believe that they’re doing this right now. First of all, it was the first time Seungcheol was even in his house. Second of all, Seungkwan knows that Seungcheol will do anything to prove to him that he was in fact wrong. 

What had been going on in the younger’s mind, when Seungcheol told him that there was no way that it’d fit in his mind, and he had decided to usher those words - he really shouldn’t throw those around as he did - that had started this whole thing. 

“Wanna bet?” he had said, and of course Seungcheol didn’t say no to a bet. 

Cue, Seungkwan’s house and the marshmallows. 

“The rules are, 30 marshmallows. No stopping and one they fall out of your mind, or once you throw up, you’re out!” Seungcheol explains - making sure that both of them had the rules straight - and pushes the marshmallow-bowl in the other’s direction. 

Seungkwan looks at the it with doubt in his eyes. The thought of withdrawing now roams in his head, but once the older boy’s triumphant smile at his hesitating reaches his sight, he knows that no, there’s no backing out now. He’ll do everything he can to prove that he could do this. 

The first two marshmallows are great. They taste great, and he enjoys the fluffy feeling in his mouth. 

It goes well. Until the 9th one - which is way too early if you ask him - and the stretch starts to hurt a bit. 

Around number 15 he has trouble keeping them in, and he’s only halfway through the challenge. 

Seungcheol keeps on looking at him with that triumphant look on his face, and Seungkwan really wants nothing else than to wipe the grin off his face. He can’t however, because when the 18th marshmallow comes around, he can’t take it anymore, and let’s the salivasoaked pieces of candy fall from his mouth. 

The laughter from Seungcheol is the loudest his heard from the older boy up to date, and he glares at him with an annoyed look in his eyes. 

The laughter turns to a round of giggles instead of full blown laughter, as the boy tugs the younger boy into a - somehow mocking - hug. 

“No one needs to know,” he tells him, patting him on the head with the same triumphant grin on his face. 

Seungkwan huffs and pushes the other away from him, drawing another laugh from the older. 

Boo Seungkwan does not give up, when he knows he’s right. He does not admit his wrongs before it’s proved one hundred percent that he is wrong. 

But maybe - just maybe - he should not challenge Seungcheol to another bet. Not even, when he’s sure he’s right.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr and twitter @minghaon


End file.
